Study Report
by Nyonya Jung
Summary: Repost! [ONESHOOT] Selama dua tahun belajar di SMA, Jungkook selalu mendapat peringkat terakhir. Tapi dengan diselingi cinta, mungkin kerja keras tidak akan terasa berat. Seperti Jungkook, yang bisa lepas dari peringkat 40nya. Bukan hanya peringkat satu yang dia dapat, tetapi juga Kim Taehyung. Vkook fanfic! BTS!


Study Report

VKOOK Fanfic!

Warn! Yaoi, Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran.

Mentioned! Minyoon.

3rd fanfic!

.

.

.

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

.

Kegiatan di sekolah SMA Bangtan besok adalah Pengambilan Rapot. Hari yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan bagi Jeon Jungkook. Memikirkannya membuat Jungkook mual sendiri.

Hari sudah larut tapi tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Ting!

Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pemberitahuan masuk.

 _Taehyung Saem send you a message_

Jungkook membuka pesan dari Taehyung.

 _'Malam Jungkookie. Aku tahu besok adalah hari pengambilan rapot. Tenang, besok kau akan bebas dari amukan orang tuamu. Kau sudah berjuang keras semester ini, aku yakin kau pasti masuk 10 besar. Tidurlah, aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur. Selamat malam'_

Astaga guru privatnya mengirim pesan seperti itu. Membuat dia deg-degan saja.

Kim Taehyung, berumur 20 tahun, masih kuliah, tapi dia menjadi guru privat Jungkook. Dia bukan kuliah di jurusan guru, hanya otaknya saja yang terlalu pintar. Jurusan Taehyung adalah Teknik Metalurgi.

Fyi, Jungkook itu terlampau malas. Selama dua tahun belajar di SMA, Jungkook selalu mendapat peringkat terakhir. Peringkat Jungkook paling tinggi adalah peringkat 39 dari 40 siswa. Yes, mam.

Setiap ambil rapot, pasti Jungkook diomeli habis-habis oleh kedua orang tuanya. Masalahnya, dia benar-benar berbeda dengan kakaknya yang jenius minta ampun.

Oke, Jungkook hanya malas. Terbukti bahwa saat diajari Taehyung, dia ngerti-ngerti saja.

 _'Terima kasih, Tae Hyung. Aku tidak yakin mendapat peringkat. Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan omelan apalagi yang akan kedua orang tuaku berikan padaku besok. Huft. Selamat malam, Hyung'_

Jungkook membalasnya.

Rumah Jungkook dan Taehyung itu bersebrangan. Rumah mereka pun sama-sama berlantai tiga. Dengan lantai dua sama-sama kamar mereka. Jadi jangan heran kalau Taehyung tahu Jungkook belum tidur, karena lampu kamar Jungkook masih terang benderang.

Kedua orang tua mereka menjadi sangat dekat semenjak kepindahan keluarga Taehyung di seberang rumah Jungkook setahun lalu.

Karena Ibu Jungkook terus mengeluhkan anaknya, Ibu Taehyungpun akhirnya menawarkan anaknya untuk mengajari Jungkook, lalu dibalas dengan senang hati.

Dan mulailah saat Jungkook kelas tiga SMA, Taehyung dengan rutin datang ke rumah Jungkook setiap Jungkook pulang sekolah, untuk mengajarinya. Kadang Jungkook yang langsung datang ke rumah Taehyung tanpa pulang lebih dulu. Taehyung kuliah pagi, dan Jungkook pulang sekolah itu sore.

Ting!

 _'Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Masih tidak bisa tidur, um? Keluarlah, langitnya bagus dengan taburan bintang yang sangat indah'_

Membaca itu, Jungkook langsung membuang ponselnya dan memakai sandal rumah lalu membuka pintu kamarnya yang langsung mengarah ke balkon.

Tepat saat Jungkook melihat ke depan, Taehyung sedang bersandar di pagar besi pembatas balkon dengan membelakanginya. 'Astaga Taehyung sangat tampan walaupun dari belakang' batin Jungkook.

Baju tidur Taehyung berwarna putih. Putih semua, tanpa ada corak sedikitpun. Begitu pula celana panjangnya. Bersandar layaknya model yang sedang PhotoShoot. Tapi di sini lebih terlihat seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit menurut Jungkook, membuatnya terpana saat itu juga.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari belakang, Taehyung membalikkan badannya. Sambil memasukkan tanggannya ke saku celana tidurnya.

"Lihat langitnya Jungkook, jangan aku" ucap Taehyung terkekeh pelan saat mendapati Jungkook yang terbengong melihat Taehyung.

"A-ah iya benar langitnya bagus hehe" ucap Jungkook gugup.

"Kau berbakat jadi peramal ya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa bilang langitnya bagus, padahal yang kau lihat daritadi hanya aku. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang langitnya bagus sedangkan kau belum lihat"

Astaga memalukan sekali dirimu Jeon Jungkook! Batin Jungkook sebal.

Suasana kompleknya sangat sepi, jadi suara mereka bisa terdengar walaupun bersebrangan.

"Baju tidurmu ternyata lucu juga. Lucu untuk ukuran lelaki 18 tahun sepertimu" ucap Taehyung terkikik. Tidak, bukan maksud Taehyung mengejek Jungkook yang memakai baju tidur bergambar kelinci, tapi hanya heran, kenapa makhluk di depannya sangat menggemaskan.

'Ya Tuhan bajuku! Astaga ini benar-benar memalukan!'

"Jangan melihatnya. Aku kehabisan baju tidur." Ucapnya merengut.

"Kau bisa membuat susu kalau tidak bisa tidur, jangan tidur terlalu larut, otakmu bisa rusak" ucap Taehyung sambil menyeka poninya ke belakang. Demi apapun, Taehyung sangat sexy. Jungkook jadi deg-degan

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu sedangkan kau juga tidur larut saat ini"

"Ingat, aku sudah kuliah, jenis pelajaranku hanya satu sekarang. Sedangkan kau, masih dua belas bidang studi. Otakmu bisa pecah kalau kurang istirahat, Jeon"

'Aku tidak boleh kalah' batin Jungkook. Lalu membalasnya.

"Ingat ya Tuan Kim Taehyung, aku ini pemalas kelas kakap. Jadi tidak ada pengaruhnya aku tidur larut dengan otak ku, toh akan sama saja"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. 'Anak bodoh' batin Taehyung gemas.

"Kali ini, aku yang memaksamu supaya tidak jadi pemalas. Dapatkan peringkat satu di kelasmu, maka kau akan aku beri kejutan. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah karena kau telah berjuang mendapatkan peringkat pertama"

"Ya ya ya! bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak setuju"

"Kau harus setuju. Ini akan menguntungkan banyak pihak. Kau, orang tua mu, dan aku"

"Kenapa dirimu termasuk?" Tanya Jungkook lalu menutup mulutnya karena dia menguap, tanda dia mulai mengantuk.

"Sudahlah tidak penting, sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu, tidur yang nyenyak. Jaljayo, Jungkookie"

"Huh baiklah, Jaljayo Tae Hyung" ucap Jungkook lalu membalikkan badannya. Karena mengantuk, dia hampir saja menabrak jendela di sebelah pintu. Membuat gelak tawa tertahan dari Taehyung.

Jungkook mendelik dengan ekspresi sebalnya yang demi burger Taehyung malah jadi imut.

Lalu menutup pintunya. Taehyung yang memastikan kamar Jungkook sudah diterangi lampu yang remang-remang, akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya lalu menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Jungkook sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Penampilannya sudah cukup rapi untuk ke sekolah, menemani orang tuanya mengambil rapot. Ya walaupun Jungkook yakin ujungnya dia pasti kena omel, tapi biarlah.

CKLEK

"Jungkook-ah! Maaf umma tidak bisa mengambil rapotmu, umma harus mengoperasi pasien, teman umma tidak bisa datang. Astaga ini darurat, ya, maafkan umma Jungkook" ucapnya terlihat buru-buru.

Yoongi, Ibu Jungkook, seorang dokter bedah yang diakui kehandalannya. Menikah dengan Jimin, pengusaha yang sudah sukses di usianya yang tergolong muda.

"Tidak apa-apa, umma. Lalu appa bagaimana? Bisa?"

"Justru itu, umma mau bilang, appa ada rapat dengan investor luar negeri. Astaga maafkan kami Jungkook-ah"

'What the-'

"Lalu bagaimana, umma?" Tanya Jungkook merengek.

"Sebentar" Yoongi mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo Seokjin hyung"

'Mwo? Kenapa umma menelpon ibu Taehyung? Astaga' batin Jungkook.

"Aku dan Jimin tidak bisa mengambil rapot Jungkook. Bisa tolong gantikan kami sebagai wali Jungkook?"

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih banyak Seokjin Hyung"

Yoongi menutup teleponnya.

"Jungkook-ah, Taehyung akan menjadi walimu nanti"

"A-apa?!"

.

.

"Umma appa, kenapa Tae Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook saat di ruang tamu.

"Ibu Taehyung juga ada urusan di butiknya, dan jangan lupakan Namjoon ahjussi sedang dinas ke Amerika" Jawab Yoongi.

"Jadi benar Taehyung yang akan mewakili kita?" Tanya Jimin.

"Iya, dan ayo berangkat, aku bisa membunuh nyawa orang, astaga, kenapa kau lambat sekali Jimin"

Yoongi sedang panik, oke.

"Hati-hati di jalan, umma appa" ucap Jungkook yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari Yoongi.

.

.

Jungkook sedang menunggu Taehyung di ruang tamunya. Dirinya sudah rapi dari setengah jam yang lalu saat sebelum ibunya mengabarkan kalau dia tidak bisa mengambil rapotnya. Taehyung bilang sebentar lagi dia ke rumah Jungkook.

Ting Tong!

Jungkook dengan semangat membuka pintu rumahnya. Tunggu, dengan semangat? Ah lupakan.

"Hai? Ayo kita berangkat"

Demi apapun, Jungkook benar-benar terpaku saat ini. Hanya karena satu nama, Taehyung. Kenapa dia bisa setampan dan sesexy ini, batin Jungkook nelangsa.

Pasalnya Taehyung memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka dan lengannya digulung sampai siku, membuat jam tangan yang berkilau itu kelihatan. Kemejanya pun dimasukan ke celana hitamnya, sangat rapi. Penampilannya kini sungguh menarik.

Walaupun serba hitam, entah kenapa itu sangat sexy di mata Jeon Jungkook. Ah jangan lupakan rambutnya yang kecoklatan dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi keningnya. Astaga, Taehyung kenapa bisa sesexy ini.

"Jeon?"

"A-ah iya hyung ayo berangkat." Jungkook membuka gerbang dan menutupnya lagi lalu mengikuti Taehyung ke tempat mobilnya tadi di parkir.

Mobil Ferarri Hitam -yang sial menjadi- sangat menawan jika Taehyung yang mengendarainya.

"Kenapa formal sekali hyung?" Jungkook bertanya sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook, Taehyung menyeka poninya ke belakang (lagi) dan membuat Jungkook deg-degan (lagi) melihat itu. Sungguh, Taehyung dengan rambut sedikit berantakan menjadi sangat sangat sexy.

"Jangan lupakan kalau kita akan ambil rapot, Jeon. Bukan kencan" ucapnya lalu melajukan mobilnya ke arah sekolah Jungkook.

'Benar-benar memalukan! Kenapa aku selalu memalukan kalau di hadapan dia sih!' Batin Jungkook sebal.

"Oh ya, seharusnya kau beruntung" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Beruntung apanya? Hari pengambilan rapot sama sekali bukan keberuntungan bagiku" ucap Jungkook sebal.

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku" ucap Taehyung gemas. Bocah di sampingnya ini memang selalu seenaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau beruntung yang menjadi walimu itu bukan orang tuamu, melainkan aku" ucap Taehyung tegas membuat pipi Jungkook memerah seperti tomat.

"K-kenapa?" Aduh Jungkook jadi salah tingkah begini.

"Kau beruntung karena setidaknya kau tidak langsung kena omel kalau kau peringkat terakhir" ucap Taehyung yang masih fokus melajukan mobilnya.

"YA! Semalam kau yang memberiku semangat dan rasa percaya diri tidak diomeli orang tua ku, ibarat kau sudah melambung-lambungkan aku ke langit, lalu kau hempaskan aku ke jurang tak berujung. Menyebalkan sekali sih" ucap Jungkook kesal, bibirnya mencebik ke depan.

Taehyung tertawa terbahak melihat Jungkook seperti itu, sudah menjadi santapannya sejak dia mengajari Jungkook dulu.

"Aku bercanda, tapi memang aku yakin kau pasti masuk 10 besar kali ini" ucap Taehyung lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Aku sih tidak"

"Begini ya Jeon Jungkook-"

"Sejak tadi kau terus memanggilku dengan margaku, cukup Jungkook saja Hyung. Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat susah"

Astaga Jungkook sudah dalam mode sensitifnya. Taehyung tekikik sendiri di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Jungkook. Kenapa aku bisa sangat yakin kalau kau akan lepas dari peringkat terakhirmu karena... seorang Jeon Jungkook yang dulu remedial di semua mata pelajaran kecuali seni dan olahraga, sekarang tidak remedial satu pun. Dan kau pernah cerita bahwa nilai fisika dan kimia mu menjadi yang tertinggi di kelas bahkan di angkatanmu." Taehyung menarik nafas.

"Jungkook yang dulunya tidak pernah mengerjakan PR, tidak mengumpulkan tugas, tidak kerja kelompok, sekarang menjadi sangat sangat rajin. Tidak ada satupun nilai yang kosong. Apa hal-hal itu akan membuatmu tetap berada di peringkat terakhir?"

"Jawabannya Tidak sama sekali, Jungkook" lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook speechless, kalau dipikir memang semester ini dia seperti orang yang kesetanan dalam belajar. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin Taehyung. Ah lupakan.

"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah"

"A-apa kita sudah sampai? Kenapa terasa cepat sekali ya" ucap Jungkook sangat spontan.

"Itu karena kita menikmati waktu"

.

.

Saat di sekolah, Jungkook mendapat tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi dari murid-murid yang melihatnya, mungkin karena dia membawa Taehyung. Jangan lupakan kalau Taehyung sangat tampan kali ini.

"Apa mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung

"Aku tidak tahu, ayo hyung seberang sana adalah kelasku"

Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah kelas Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah!" Teriak pemuda jangkung yang diketahui teman sekelas Jungkook, sambil lari ke arahnya.

"Waeyo Mingyu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"K-kau... kau... hosh hosh"

"Apa? Aku apa Mingyu?" Tanya Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Ah Selamat pagi Hyung" ucap Mingyu pada Taehyung.

"Ya"

"Kau harus lihat papan tulis. Aku bangga padamu Jungkook-ya." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Sudah cepat sana ke kelas! Ibuku sudah ambil rapot, aku pulang duluan ya. Dah Jungkook, Hyung."

Mingyu pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Mingyu-ya! Kau peringkat berapa? Jangan lupakan taruhan kita, Mingyu-ya!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Kau menang! Aku kalah, aku ada di peringkat 39, sama sekali tidak berubah"

Astaga, yang benar saja, Mingyu peringkat 39, pasti Jungkook 40. Haah, membayangkannya membuat Jungkook lemas. Mingyu itu teman seperjuangannya. Benar-benar seperjuangan. Ada di klub basket yang sama, di tim yang sama. Di kelas duduk bersama. Kalau ada kelompok pasti selalu bersama. Malasnya pun juga sama. Kalau sudah bersama rasa tidak tahu dirinya pun juga sama. Selama dua tahun. Huft.

Sampai-sampai peringkat mereka pun akhirnya berdampingan dan tepat berada di peringkat terakhir.

"Taruhan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Iya kami bertaruh, siapa yang bisa melepas peringkat keramat itu dia yang akan menang dan mendapat traktiran dari yang kalah"

"Tunggu... itu artinya kau melepas peringkat 40 mu Jeon Jungkook!" Pekik Taehyung.

"Apa?! Ah mungkin 38" ucap Jungkook _hopeless_.

.

.

"Ya ini adalah rapot Jeon Jungkook." Ucap wali kelasnya lalu membuka nilai Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah tersenyum penuh arti, bahagia tentunya. Kenapa?

"Aku kagum, nilai-nilai dia sangat bagus. Padahal aku mendapat laporan dari guru lain kalau Jungkook selalu ada di peringkat terakhir"

'Aw sakit' batin Jungkook.

"Tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan seperti yang bisa kalian lihat di papan tulis, Jeon Jungkook ada di peringkat satu. Sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang sangat sangat mengagumkan"

Yes, man. Seorang Jeon Jungkook mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas. Bayangkan saja dari peringkat 40, jadi peringkat 1. Banyak yang tidak percaya sebenarnya. Tapi ketidakpercayaan mereka terhadap nilai Jungkook dipatahkan saat mengingat betapa semangatnya bocah itu belajar di semester ini.

"Ya, terima kasih, Pak."

"Pertahankan prestasimu, Jungkook."

"Terima kasih, Saem"

.

.

Mereka kini ada di pantai. Menghabiskan waktunya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Bersenang-senang tidak apa kan?

Jungkook dengan riang berlarian di tengah-tengah hamparan pasir pantai.

"Astaga hyuuuuung! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini! Seorang Jeon Jungkook si pemalas kelas kakap, yang selalu remedial, dan tidak mengerjakan tugas ini bisa mendapat peringkat pertama! Astaga aku senaaaang" Jungkook teriak dengan keras di pantai. Untung suasanya tidak seramai malam minggu. Jadi tidak memalukan Taehyung membawa Jungkook kesini.

"Ya ya, selamat Kookie-ah. Kau berhasil menembus 10 besar, bahkan menjadi yang pertama. Aku bangga padamu" ucap Taehyung lalu merangkul Jungkook. Menikmati matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Untuk pertama kalinya.. aku.. aku.. hiks.. umma!" Jungkook menangis keras.

"Jungkook jangan menangis ya ampun" ucap Taehyung panik.

"Aku menangis bahagia tahu. Hiks"

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku terlepas dari amukan orang tua ku di hari pengambilan rapot, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan kebahagian seperti ini"

" _This is the most beautiful moment in life that i've ever had. Thanks god, umma appa, and specially for you, Kim Taehyung. The best teacher for me._ " Ucap Jungkook sambil menahan tangisnya.

" _Anything for you_. Kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah menginjak peringkat 40 lagi. Otte?"

"Janji! Aku janji, hyung. Aku tidak akan mendekat ke peringkat keramat itu." Ucap Jungkook lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Jungkook-ah, semalam aku bilang, aku akan memberimu kejutan kan kalau kau peringkat 1?" Tanya Taehyung laku dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut kejutan atau tidak. Tapi.." Taehyung meraih tengan Jungkook lalu meletakkan di dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakan getarannya? Jantung ini selalu berdebar sangat keras jika aku bersamamu."

Mata Jungkook membola. 'Detak jantung Tae Hyung sangat kencang' batin Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Taehyung tulus.

Jungkook terkejut dengan penuturan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf jika selama ini mungkin aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, banyak dari sisiku yang mungkin tidak kau suka. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook yang pemalas."

"Jadi kekasihku ya?"

Astaga Kim Taehyung, dia tidak bertanya 'mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku' tapi langsung to the point.

Jungkook terkikik sendiri mendengarnya.

"Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku sangat senang saat tahu kau akan mengajariku. Mungkin hal itu lah yang membuatku bisa mendapat peringkat pertama. Kau sungguh hebat, Kim Taehyung."

"Tidak ada bagian dari dirimu yang aku benci. Tidak ada. Aku suka semuanya."

"Dan aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Lanjut Jungkook dengan wajah yang memerah.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Setelah ini, aku akan membuatmu masuk ke Universitas tempatku belajar. Harus!" Ucap Taehyung yang dibalas tawa lembut dari Jungkook.

"Ya, lakukan apapun Tae Hyung" ucap Jungkook. Lalu melepas pelukan Taehyung.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, ku dengar kalau pasangan yang berciuman saat matahari terbenam, dia akan berjodoh."

"Aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Dan sekarang sedang sunset"

CHU~

Jungkook menarik Taehyung lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung kaget, tapi langsung mengimbanginya dan dia yang mendominasi ciuman manis itu.

Ciuman saat sunset ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi mereka.

Setelah puas menikmati bibir lawan, merekapun menyudahinya.

"Begitu inginkah aku menjadi jodohmu?" Tanya Taehyung menggoda kekasih barunya ini.

"Y-ya, kau itu harus menjadi yang pertama dan terakhirku. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku seperti drama-drama picisan. Makanya aku melakukan ituu. Huft. Memalukan sekali memang" ucap Jungkook panjang lebar, tanpa disangka Taehyung benar-benar merasa sangat disayangi oleh seseorang, membuat rasa nyaman sangat membuncah pada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Taehyung"

.

.

.

 **[OMAKE]**

"TAETAE HYUUUNG!"

"Ada apa bunny?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahnya, dan dia sudah hafal betul. Hanya Jeon Jungkook yang melakukan itu.

"KAU HARUS TAHU!"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, bukan itu, ya Tuhan"

"Lalu apa, sayangku?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Lalu Jungkook menyodorkan rapotnya.

"AKU ADA DI PERINGKAT SATU LAGI!"

"Wow hebat, selamat Jungkook. Kau mau apa dariku?" Ucap Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook.

"Um boleh kita mengulang kejadian di pantai 6 bulan lalu?" Tanya Jungkook malu.

Pipi Taehyung terasa terbakar. Jungkook ingin mengulang ciuman di pantai waktu itu? Astaga.

"Aku bahkan bisa memberikannya saat ini Jungkook" ucap Taehyung setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Tidak tidak hyung."

"Waeyo?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Aku mau mengulangnya benar-benar sama, jadi kita ke pantai waktu itu."

"Baiklah, kita ke pantai hari ini"

"YEAY AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM TAEHYUNG SAYANGKU" ucap Jungkook lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung.

.

.

.

 _Jika berusaha dan berjuang, kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Dan dengan diselingi cinta, mungkin kerja keras tidak akan terasa berat. Seperti Jungkook, yang bisa lepas dari peringkat 40nya. Bukan hanya peringkat satu yang dia dapat, tetapi juga Kim Taehyung._

.

.

END

Terinspirasi dari anak SMA yang ambil rapot huehehehe. Ini aku repost, soalnya kemarin salah update '-' Makasih banyak udah mau luangin waktu baca ff vkook ini. Semoga suka.

Last, but not least,

Mind to RnR?^^

.

Best Regards,

Nyonya Jung


End file.
